Wishful Thinking
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: What happens when Leaf accepts the advances of another guy, who isn't the object of her thoughts?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and for clarification this is obviously an AU. So, if the characters are a little OC that's the point. Read on :)**

* * *

Leaf was at her locker taking out her books for third period, when her best friend approached her. Leaning on the locker next to hers, without so much as glancing at her, Leaf greeted her.

"Hey Dawn."

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and gave Leaf a quizzical look. "Okay, how the hell do you do it? You didn't even take your eyes off of your locker!" Without giving Leaf a chance to respond, she shook her head and changed the subject, "Anyways, where were you last night? I thought we were supposed to meet at the pizza place? May and I waited for ages till we realized you freaking stood us up."

Leaf shrugged, shutting her locker, starting to walk down the school hallway.

"Sorry, I had too much homework. I promise next time I'll show up before you guys even make it there." She promised her best friend. She felt a sudden weight being thrown on her shoulder. Without having to look up, she recognized the smell of cologne and aftershave. Suppressing a smile, she kept looking forward.

"Hey Gary," she greeted with a laugh.

"That's King Gary Oak for you," he teased, grinning at her and then added, "and how the hell did you even know it was me? You didn't even look up!"

"I know, right?! You just show up and she knows who you are," Dawn said, shaking her head, "It has witch written all over it."

"Nah, no witch is as _beautiful_ as this little vixen here," he winked at Leaf once she looked up at him.

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Shut up," she said, feeling her cheeks getting warm as she shrugged off his arm.

Gary shook his head, laughing. " _Sheesh_ , Leafy. I'm just trying to compliment you."

Right when she was about to reply, May came dashing towards them, looking all giddy and hyper as per usual.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" she started jumping up and down, a huge grin spread wide on her face.

" _Arceus_ , May. Breathe. It's a thing you do where you take in oxygen, then exhale it, so you know, you don't die." Always the sarcastic one, Dawn rolled her eyes.

After rolling her eyes back at Dawn, May turned back to Leaf, obviously not wanting to direct her news to Dawn after being a smartass towards her.

"Anyways, we have a new kid!" she widened her eyes, as if she just told them that global warning never happened and peace took over the world.

Gary let out a scoff, "That's it?" he asked, obviously expecting something bigger, but seeing as he didn't know May like Leaf did it was no surprise. "That's what all the fuss is about? A new kid? Damn, you girls are such drama queens."

"Was I talking to you? I think not, so please stay out of this and shut up!" May snapped at Gary impatiently.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath. After earning a death glare from May, he rose his hands up to surrender and started backing away, "Sheesh someone's cranky." And with that he slowly started walking away from them, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Anyways, he is a guy and he's totally your type!" May said, squealing excitedly.

Before Leaf could get a chance to say something, Gary quickly walked back and was by their side in an instant, glancing at Leaf.

"You have a type?"

Leaf could've sworn she saw a look of panic come across Gary's face, but she shrugged it off knowing that it was probably wishful thinking, and rose her shoulders up and down in a shrug.

"Not the last time I checked."

"Oh, please. You so do! He's like so perfect for you! Tall, short spiky hair, dreamy green eyes, a little bit of facial hair and not to mention the kissable manly square jaw!" she rambled on, nodding her head like a little kid.

Dawn let out a laugh, "Wow, Gary. Didn't know you were new to this school."

"What?" Gary asked, at the same time May did.

"Oh please," she addressed May, "you totally just described Gary. The hair, the eyes, the height. Everything."

Leaf felt her cheeks getting warm again, feeling Gary's bewildered eyes on her, " _Psh_! I don't even have a type and even if I did, that would so not be it!" she said nervously, knowing that May just **unintentionally** described Gary.

Dawn nodded her head, not convinced one bit. "Uh huh, then why are your cheeks turning red?"

"Uh—uh because it's hot in here!" she fanned her face, then pretended to look at her _nonexistent watch._ "Well damn! Look at the time! Late for class, see ya later guys." She gave them a little wave and then rushed away to class.

On her way there, she accidently bumped into someone and stumbled back a little, then regained her balance.

"Oh, um sorry," she said, once she looked up at the cute face that held a charming smile.

"Don't sweat it. I wasn't looking where I was headed anyways." He flashed her another smile, "I'm Blue." He introduced himself and extended his hand for a polite handshake.

She shook his hand, "Leaf. It's really nice to meet you Blue, and I'd really love to stay and chat but I'm a little late for class, so yeah. Gotta go." She quickly rushed by him and made her way to her class only a couple of minutes late.

* * *

 _Lunch time_

"Okay, so don't look now, but the new guy is totally checking you out!" May squealed, standing beside Leaf as they were getting their food.

"What? Where?" she turned around to see the guy she ran into earlier looking at her, and she quickly turned back around to face her friends.

"What part of 'don't look' don't you get?" May said with a laugh, narrowing her eyes at Leaf.

She ignored May's comment, "That's the new guy? I ran into him earlier. His name is Blue."

"Eh," Dawn said, as they all walked out of the line and went to sit down at a table. "I'm rooting for Gary. This one seems like a dick."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leaf asked, as they all took their seats.

"It's supposed to mean that he looks like a dick," Dawn told her with a blank face, shrugging nonchalantly.

Leaf shook her head, "No, not that part. What do you mean you're 'rooting for Gary'?" she air quoted Dawn's words.

"It means that I'd rather you date Gary than Mr. Douchebag over there."

"Why would you say that? Gary and I are just friends. Why would we ever go out?" Leaf asked, feeling her heart start to race at just the mention of his name.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Dawn glanced incredulously at May, "Is she seriously asking that?"

"Oh calm down. She knows what you're talking about. Anyways, back to the gorgeous new guy, he doesn't seem like a douche," May gives Dawn a look, "and I'd know because I talked to him in one of my classes. He seems a little over confident with his looks and charm, but why wouldn't he be? Just take a look at him. He is hot!"

"Okay, one; I really don't know what you are talking about, Dawn. And two; yeah, I guess he's kind of cute. He has a nice smile," Leaf said with a casual shrug.

"Which screams asshole! And I'm not just saying that. I saw some poor kid bump into him and he didn't even bother to help him up," Dawn said with a frown.

"Well, I guess that was pretty mean. But the kid did bump into him, he had it coming," May said, defending Blue.

Dawn shook her head at May, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Hello, ladies." The three girls turn around at the sudden presence of a male between them, "How's your lunch?" Blue asked, as he sat down next to Leaf.

"Delicious," May answered, sighing dreamily at Blue's presence.

Dawn closed May's mouth, by pushing her jaw upward, "Careful, your own drool might become your salad dressing," she said, as she took May's plate, now picking on her salad.

Blue chuckled, as if girls drool over him day and night, which was a slight turn off for Leaf.

"How are you doing, Leaf?" he asked her with a grin.

She knew she was blushing by the heat that she felt on her cheeks, "Um, good. How about yourself?"

"Just got better." He flashed her another smile that she became quite familiar with. "And it would get even better if you would go out with me Friday night," he asked her.

She looked down at her hands, "Uh—sure." She looked back up at him and gave him a small, polite smile. "I'd like that."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7." He stood up, "And no worries about the address, I have a way of finding out," he said with a wink and walked back to his new friends, which were the popular crowd. Why he chose to go out with her was beyond Leaf.

"Well, that's not creepy at all," Dawn mumbled, sarcastically. "A douche and a stalker, what a catch!"

May let out an ear piercing squeal, "I can't believe he just asked you out!"

' _And I can't believe I just said yes,'_ Leaf thought to herself.

* * *

Later that day, Leaf was in her room doing her homework when she heard something being thrown at her window. She looked out from her desk confused, and then walked over, opening it. She walked out onto her small balcony that barely fit two people, to be greeted with a plastic object being thrown at her, "What the…?" she looked across to see that it was Gary at his window.

"Is it true?" Gary asked, leaning on the frame of his window.

"Is what true?"

"You going out with the new kid."

"Yeah," Leaf said and then paused, "Why?"

Gary frowned at her question, "Why what?"

"Why are you asking?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, just wondering…"

"Oh, okay. Um well my mom says to tell Professor Oak that we're coming over in fifteen minutes for dinner." Gary's grandfather invited her and her mother for dinner every week. Each week they switch off, back and forth. Those dinners were the highlight of Leaf's week. After Gary nodded, she smiled at him and then turned around to walk back into her room.

"You can't go out with him!" Gary shouted, making Leaf turn back around to stare at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked, incredulously.

"You can't go out with him," he repeated his words, without the panic and the volume, but with the same urgency.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." She crossed her arms over her chest as she walked back over to the balcony, "Why can't I go out with him?"

"Because…" he shrugged.

"So, you're telling me not to go out with a perfectly fine guy for no reason whatsoever. Okay. That convinced me," she told him sarcastically, with an eye roll.

"No. There is a reason. Hundreds of them!" he defended.

"Such as?" she asked, starting to grow impatient and irritated.

"Well for starters, you barely know this guy! For all we know, he could be a serial killer on the run and you're one of his next victims!"

Leaf studied his face for any signs of humor but oddly found nothing. "Uh—okay. A potential murderer. Another reason?"

"Well, he's only been at school for one day and he hit on half of the girls at school! He's a player and players break hearts. And also, did you see that smile of his? It has asshole written all over it!"

She dug her nails into the flesh of her arms and tried to calm herself down, "Wow, Gary. I'm really touched by your concern. So hear this. I'm going to go out with Blue whether you like it or not, and you know what would be super-duper awesome?" she faked enthusiasm, "if you stayed out of my fucking business!" she yelled the last few words as she walked back into her room. She rarely cursed, but it felt so damn good at the moment. She felt angrier at herself than him, she let herself think that he was going to tell her he likes her, then jump over to her balcony and engulf her in a kiss so passionate that it couldn't be described by words.

But once again, wishful thinking took over her sane mine and turned it insane by thinking that Gary Oak, her crush since the fifth grade, would be interested in her. She let out a heavy sigh. If only he knew how she felt.

* * *

 _A couple of days went by_

"I can't believe he's the one who's doing the ignoring!" Leaf said bitterly, as she watched Gary laughing along with his friends like she didn't exist in his world.

Dawn takes a bite from her burger, and then looks at Leaf.

"Well, you made it pretty clear that you didn't want him to be all up in your business the other day."

"Plus, you're going out with the hottest guy in school this weekend, why would you care?" May said, taking a bite of her salad.

Leaf was just about to reply when she saw someone making his way over to them.

"Shut up, shut up. He's coming our way." She watched Gary as he walked toward their table and when he reached them, he didn't even look at her as he asked Dawn about some stupid project that was due that week. Disappointed and frustration boiled in her, so she stood up and stormed off.

"What's up with her?" she could hear Gary's distant voice say.

"A little thing called love screwed her up," Dawn replied. And love screwed her up indeed.

A few minutes after the final bell rang, Leaf slammed a locker shut, causing the owner to jump up in surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Leaf asked, her voice a little too high.

Recovering from the surprise, Gary replied coldly. "Funny, I could ask you the same question."

She couldn't help feeling a bit hurt by his tone. Gary never talked to her that way, he's been nothing sweet and charming since she's known him.

"Um—."

He must've seen it in her eyes, because he quickly added, "Sorry. It's been a rough day," he rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand, which Leaf always thought was adorable.

"It's okay," she said, and then looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry for snapping at you the other night." Leaf always hated apologizing, but she could bare it with certain people.

Leaf could've sworn she saw his lips twitch, but the smile never came.

"You hate apologizing."

She nodded her head, "I know. But I guess I owe you one," she said still not looking at him.

"You don't." A couple of seconds went by, and then he placed his fingers under her chin and rose her head gently so that she was now looking at him. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I had no right to tell you that. You can go out with whoever you want to Leafy. It's none of my business," he said, forcing a tight smile on his lips.

"I—." Before she could finish, she was rudely interrupted by another male voice.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Blue asked, as Gary dropped his hand instantly. "Should I be jealous?" he dropped his arm on Leaf's shoulder, a gesture she didn't appreciate very much. Especially in front of Gary.

For a moment, Gary's eyes were fixated on Blue's arm that surrounded Leaf's shoulder, but he quickly averted his gaze to Blue's.

"Nope. Just two friends talking. Actually, just saying goodbye." He looked in Leaf's direction, but not directly in the eye, "Smell ya later. Leafy," he said, walking away from them and caught up with Paul and Drew as they walked out of school.

Still keeping his arm around Leaf, Blue asked, "So an ex or a best friend in love, which one is it?"

"What?" she asked him, looking at him in confusion.

Blue raised a mocking eyebrow, "I think you know what I mean, babe."

Oh, how Leaf hated that word. But she did know what he meant.

"The second one," she replied and the paused briefly, "Is it that obvious?"

"You'd have to be blind not to notice," he said with a smirk forming its way on his face.

"I'm guessing the date is off?" Leaf asked, not really caring anymore at this moment. She couldn't believe that she was that obvious. ' _Was it obvious to Gary?'_ She thought getting a bit worried.

"Babe, it's his problem. Not yours."

And only after Leaf got home and got into bed for a nap, did she realize that Blue wasn't talking about her. He was talking about Gary.

* * *

It was Friday night and Leaf was getting her make up done by May for her date with Blue.

"I'm still one hundred percent against this," Dawn said, sitting on Leaf's bed, her long legs stretched in front of her, flipping aimlessly through a fashion magazine.

May rolled her eyes as she applied a thin coat of eyeliner over Leaf's eyelid,

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous."

"Oh yeah, because going out with _like_ , the ultimate douche bag is _like_ my ultimate dream!" Dawn mocked May, rolling her eyes as well and then focused her attention back on the magazine.

"You guys do realize that I'm the one that's going on the date, not you. Right?" Leaf said, with a laugh. Before either one of them could reply, there was a knock on the window.

Dawn looked up from the magazine with a confused expression.

"A knock on your balcony window… well I guess that's sort of 'romantic' and not creepy," she said, getting up and walking to the window. She opened it, and there stood Gary. "Well, well, if it isn't the magnificent King Gary. What's up dude?"

"Oh not much. I just came over to see what Leaf was doing. I wanted to know if she wanted to hang out." He looked past Dawn and at Leaf, "Oh this is awkward. I didn't realize you were busy. Otherwise, I wouldn't have spent fifteen minutes trying to climb over the tree to reach your house."

Dawn, crossed her arms over her chest and let out snort.

"You do realize there is a door, right?"

Before Gary could reply, Leaf cut in.

"No, it's alright. I'm just finishing up and I have," she looked at her clock on the wall, "Ten minutes," she said with a small smile.

"Very well, then I guess I'm a lucky guy if I get at least ten minutes of your time," he said with a smirk.

"Not as lucky as the guy who is taking her out tonight," May pointed out, putting her hands on her hips, as she smirked at Gary.

"Oh, right. Today's your date night! Completely slipped my mind!" he chuckled nervously, _'No, it didn't. That's all you have been thinking about this whole week!'_ his inner voice yelled at him.

"No it didn't," Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

Gary let out a small laugh, which sounded forced and nervous.

"Oh, you!" he pushed Dawn lightly, glaring at her. "Always the joker!" he then turned to Leaf and grinned nervously at her, "So where is he taking you?" he asked her curiously.

Leaf shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, I think he said something about a French restaurant down town or something." She stood up after May was done applying her make up. Once she turned around, she wished she didn't. Gary's gaze roamed all over her body, from her feet to her head and their eyes locked. Neither one of them dared to look away. That is until May spoke.

"Looking hot, isn't she?" May said, winking at Gary.

Leaf could tell from the rise and fall of Gary's Adam's apple that he gulped. And she didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad.

"Beautiful," he whispered to himself. He suddenly cleared his throat, and then spoke again, "So, I, um, better go. You're date's probably going to arrive soon." Without even waiting for Leaf to reply, he turned around to leave through the balcony.

"Well, someone just caused a guy to get a heart attack," Dawn said, walking over to Leaf and nudged her playfully with her elbow.

"I agree," May said, turning to Leaf with a teasing smile on her face.

Leaf blushed and looked down, "Shut up guys."

* * *

"Here you go." Blue pushed Leaf's chair forward once she sat down, and then walked over to the other side to sit down in his chair.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile, once he sat down. "You know, I gotta tell you, I was kind of surprised when you asked me out," she admitted to him.

"And why's that?" His lips curled up in a smirk, that seemed a bit creepy to Leaf, but she brushed it off. It wasn't even close to the way Gary smirked. Even though people would probably think they were twins or something… Which is weird to Leaf, because she doesn't even see it.

"It's just that there are a lot more prettier girls in our school, and it came off as surprise that you chose to ask me out." She was pretty surprised with her blunt honesty. She was never like that with a boy, especially on first dates.

"Oh, come on. You're telling me that you don't think you are pretty? You must be asked out all the time," he told her with a laugh.

She let out a nervous laugh, "Oh, you'd be surprised," she mumbled to herself, as she took a sip of the glass water the waiter had just brought.

The date went on, and Leaf was surprised that it wasn't that bad. And any girl would be swooning over this guy by now, but she just couldn't bring herself to enjoy the date. Her mind kept going back at the way Gary looked at her earlier. The way that they gazed into each other's eyes. How her heart beat sped up and started thumping so loud that she thought Gary could hear it. And then she thought about how badly she wanted Gary to be the one standing at her doorstep, picking her up for a date.

But she did her best to shake off those thoughts and it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Because soon the date started going downhill. The waiter dropped coke all over her skirt, and the freshly made hot soup on Blue's shirt. _'Somebody isn't going to get tipped very well tonight.'_ She thought wearily to herself.

"Fucking asshole," Blue mumbled as she tried to get rid of the stain on his shirt. Leaf tried to reassure him that it was okay, and there was no need to yell at the waiter and cause a scene. "No, it's not fucking okay. I'm not going to fucking pay for my soup that's been spilled on my fucking hookup shirt," he kept on cursing like a sailor.

"You're what—?" she shook her head, standing up. "I'm going to, uh, the restroom. Be back in a bit," she walked away once Blue waved her off as he continued to curse. The guy sure does like to curse. Which bothered her, a lot. Her friends curse and so does Gary, but not like him. This guy had a real temper.

"Take aim at her shoes. That outta do it." She heard a deep, familiar voice that never failed to send chills down her spine. She stopped on her tracks and took a couple of steps backwards and saw him, "Gary?! What are you do—?" she sees Gary handing the waiter that served her and Blue, money. "What's going on here?!"

"Leaf?" he looked startled as his eyes widened, "Heyyyy! Leafy!" he quickly waved off the waiter and forced a smile at her, "What a lovely surprise! Come, join me," he said, motioning at the empty seat opposite him.

She crossed her arms, planted in her spot. "What are you doing here, Gary?" she asked him, taking notice that the table was at the far corner near the restrooms, and she realized that he had a pretty good view of her table, while she couldn't even see his. "Why were you tipping that waiter?" she demanded, wanting to know why he was doing all of this.

"Oh you know, just hanging out. He's bringing me the specials," he said casually, stretching his arms, putting them behind his head. "But it's a lovely coincidence." He tried to sound nonchalant, but Leaf could see right through his little act.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" she asked him again, and he just looked at her. "Please, please don't tell me that this," she pointed at the Coke stain on her skirt, "is not because of you."

He retreated his hands back and looked at her, embarrassment masking his face.

"I—"

She shook her head in disappointment, "Unbelievable," she mumbled and started to walk away, but he quickly grabbed her by her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait! Leafy, let me explain," he said, pleading with her.

Leaf yanked her arm free, then spun around to face him, "Explain, what? That you tell me to not go out with a guy, and give me no reason, whatsoever. And then you tell me that you don't care who I go out with, after giving me hope that you actually like me!" she saw that Gary was about to talk, "No, I'm not finished. And then, you come and try to ruin my date! I thought you were better than this Gary Oak. I thought you were a guy that would never treat a girl like that!"

Leaf took a deep breath, before continuing, "You shamelessly flirt with me one minute, then suddenly act like nothing happened." She feels tears stinging her eyes. She would not cry, not in front of all these people. Especially not in front of Gary. "You give me hope that you actually share the same feelings I have for you, and then—then," she feels her voice start to quiver, "then you crush it. That tiny little hope I have."

She sniffles loudly and realized that a tear had escaped her eye. Gary was about to reach over and brush it away, and as much as she was longing for his touch, she quickly wiped away the tear herself. "But you know what? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of this game you're playing! I'm going to go back to my date," she turned around, when Gary's voice called out to her again.

"No!" he shouted while standing up quickly, causing a few heads to turn, "You can't go. You can't go back to him."

She turned around to face him again, "Why? So I could keep on living with my stupid wishful thinking? So I could—" she got interrupted by Gary's warm lips on hers. Her eyes widened at first, but they soon slowly closed. One of Gary's hands was on her cheek and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, leaving no space between them. And she felt herself respond to his kiss. And all those clichés about fireworks, and butterflies, and sparks exploded in her body.

Gary's mouth tasted of mint and coffee, a weirdly delicious combination. His smell intoxicated her, a blend of musk and outdoors. He was most likely hanging out with Drew and Paul before he came here, which reminded her to tell them to start sitting with her and her friends so maybe her friends could have luck with love. She could feel his stubble scratch her face, but she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all.

Due to the lack of oxygen, they both pulled away against their will. Gary looked deep into her eyes, his breathing was heavy. He stayed in the same position, his face an inch away from hers.

"I've been in love with you since the day I moved into this town."

Leaf couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"Because it seemed surreal that an amazing, beautiful, sweet and funny girl like you would be interested in me." He kissed her again, before she had a chance to answer. He then moved away from her, making her feel cold again without his touch. He placed twenty dollars on the table and then started leading Leaf to her table.

"Gary, I don't think Blue would appreciate seeing you holding his date's hand," she said, unable to wipe her smile away.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him," he let go of Leaf's hand when they were about to reach her table, and kept walking until he reached Blue, "Hey asshole," when Blue looked up, he threw a punch at him. "That's for asking my girlfriend out, and for everyone else thinking we look exactly alike!" Gary then quickly grabbed Leaf's hand, starting to run out of the restaurant.

As much as she tried not to, she laughed out loud, asking Gary, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Don't know. Don't really care. But we better hurry, because he's probably running after me right now and I have six months of making out with you to make up for, so there's no time for a fight." Leaf laughed again and as soon as they reached Gary's car, Blue got out of the restaurant, "Hurry!" Gary shouted and jumped in his car along with Leaf, then started the ignition, and sped away, leaving a very furious Blue behind.

Leaf glanced back and then looked back at Gary, smiling like a lovesick fool.

"I feel bad for not feeling bad that we left him behind."

"Don't. That asshole was just after you for the hookup. And people think we look and act exactly alike. Tch."

"Hey!" Leaf said, slapping his arm playfully.

"Can't say I blame him, though." He glanced at her and gave her a cheesy grin, which made her insides melt. He leaned over and kissed her chastely. "This is the start of a lot of cold showers on my end," he said, groaning at the thought and sped up once the light hit green.

Leaf shook her head, and giggled looking ahead. _'I guess it wasn't wishful thinking after all'_ she thought happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi. I haven't updated any of my stories for a bit. Reason for that I'm in sort of a funk right now and honestly I have been just really busy and going through a lot of issues at the moment. Don't worry though, I will be back to them. This was just me making up for not updating and something fun I wrote a while back. Sorry for the mistakes. I'm actually thinking about doing two more parts, but with Ikarishipping and Contest. Let me know if you would want that. Thanks guys.**

 **-Jess.**


End file.
